


FUCKING WITH JOSHUA

by Bngmebngtnstyle



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, JOSHUA HONG SMUT, Multi, SLUTTY OC, Smut, seventeen smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bngmebngtnstyle/pseuds/Bngmebngtnstyle
Summary: paring: Hong Jisoo / Joshua x readergenre: smut, innocence, corruption, sexual predator, seducing, going against moralssummary: A recorded list of incidents of you corrupting the innocent Hong Jisoo. can you corrupt him and make him go against his morals?notes: this series is based on a predatory OC don’t read if your not into that or are against. you've been warned.





	1. incident 00 | stunning innocence

Hong Joshua was a really sensitive guy with morals.He also attended church, and wanted to wait to have sex until marriage. Something that was the complete opposite of you. You had no morals, wasn’t a virgin, and you were completely insensitive.

Guys like Joshua turned you off- but something about Joshua caught your eye lately. You had caught his too- but he was afraid. He was afraid of what he might end up doing if he gave into you. So he pretended it wasn’t happening. 

Everyone around you was laughing but you couldn’t help but stare at Joshua. The way he laughed, the way he talked, and his stupid little jokes- it all caught you off guard.

Why? Because he wasn’t your type. But you wanted him to be. You wanted to mold him into your liking- completely selfish but whatever. You couldn’t help it, and you couldn’t completely understand either.

Joshua was a Jesus freak who wanted to wait until Marriage to have sex. And those types of guys left a bad taste in your mouth. A taste you wanted to replace with a cock.

No you weren’t anti god. But you were anti anything that did not involve sex. You were a fend. Something innocent that burst into flames years ago. So what? Why Joshua? When he couldn’t even look you in the eyes properly without crumbling.

Why? When Joshua Hong was sensitive and he cried more than you. He spoke softly and he walked with a positive stance. He always seemed happy and he was the happy virus of the group of boys you hung out with.

Why? When asshole Mingyu was sitting right there next to him, Mingyu was so fucking handsome, nasty, and dirty. How you knew? You fucked him when you first started hanging out with the boys. So, maybe since you already had him countless times you couldn’t use him as an example.

Okay, what about Wonwoo? he was sitting on the other side of Mingyu and you hadn’t yet to try and snatch him up yet. You tried to keep your legs closed as much as possible when it came to the boys so far you had fucked only mingyu - only because it was hard to resist a man like that.But looking at Wonwoo you could have fun with that….

Ugh, but - it wasn’t the same.

Point was that Joshua was sucking you into him without him doing anything and even after all this time why now? All this time you’ve known him and now you wanted to devour the sweetness inside him and turn him sour.

What was wrong with you ? He was so innocent what was he going to do for you? What could Joshua Hong possibly do for your thirst you would have to teach him everything an-

It clicked.

It fucking clicked.

Your ways had changed you wanted to be in control. Maybe you were bored of having a dominate man fuck you senseless- maybe you wanted to fuck them senseless..

A sudden need for you to be his teacher crept in the pit of your womanhood. It was so strong so violent that you had to squeeze your legs shut and suddenly you couldn’t concentrate not that you could anyways with Joshua in the room.

You continued to stare at him. Imagine all the things you could teach him, only if he would let you though. You wanted him to let you.

See that was going to be the hard part. How are you going to get him to succumb to you when he was such a Jesus freak. Joshua always stood by his morals nonetheless. If you did try to seduce him it was going to be real hard.

you just wanted to put your mouth on his-

“Y/n are you listening?”

You were sucked out the alternate world that you so desperately needed. The one where Joshua was the student and you were the teacher and you fucked him so wildly it almost gave him a heart attack from the evil call sex.

And it was so much better you were his noona. All you could hear was him moaning noona over and over again. it was like music to your ears as you got him off-

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you stupidly said.

“No, I asked you if your listening.”

Suddenly you couldn’t reply back to mingyu when Joshua looked at you and stopped talking. You both made eye contact, and he grimaced under your Predator stare and then looked away causing you to come back down to earth and to answer mingyu.

“Oh yeah, I’m listening.” you lied.

Everyone started to talk again and Mingyu gave you that sexy look he always gave when he wanted something. That something being sex. You gave it back and looked away you were pretty sure he would sneak into your room tonight- but what you really wanted to do was to sneak into Joshua’s.

Again, you continued to keep your eyes on him not understanding how you got here- but now that you were here you didn’t know how to leave. You didn’t know what to do but imagine having sex with innocence taking innocence away from a person like Joshua was the boiling point for you and you were just about to overflow with lust.

Joshua glanced your way and you looked down. Then he continued to stare at you until you looked back up and you stared at him as he looked another way both of you playing cat and mouse the whole time in the living room dorm as everyone talked.

The tv was on but no one was watching it. But Joshua was better than tv . He would leave you with imagination until the day he let you have him- and you hoped you could have him. You wanted him. Seeing him the way you were was a bothersome effect and you hated when things bothered you- you always got what you want.

But what if you really couldn’t have him? What if he didn’t want to have you? What if that girl he wanted wasn’t you? Would he even try to consider you. Would he break all his morals for you? You didn’t know, but you wanted to find out even if that meant getting hurt in the process.

Again he made eye contact with you and you didn’t look away this time he wasn’t going to intimidate you and make you small, he should be the one being intimidated because what you wanted to give him was intimidating enough. Just wait. Hopefully you would have him melting in between your thighs soon enough.


	2. incident 01 | showing interest

You were outside the pledis company when you see Joshua and some of the boys. You had your own practice to do since you were a trainee there waiting to debut with a girl group. But now that you see Joshua you didn’t want to go to training anymore you wanted to train him.

“Hey Joshua!” You yelled before he walked to far away. 

He didn’t exactly look happy to see you. But he stood there looking at you for a second before he proceeded to go and talk to you. He adjusted his bag over his shoulder as he came toward you waiting to see what it was that you wanted.

“Where are you guys going? I thought you had practice?” you said talking about nothing knowing practice was over.

“We’re done now.” He said nonchalantly uninterested in the conversation.Finally, he made direct contact with you by looking down at you- you looking up at him. He grimaced under your stair looking past you to inside of the company building.

“Well, where are you guys going now?” You said wanting to go along. 

As most of the boys got into the van and drove off leaving some behind waiting for Joshua. Whatever they were doing, you were about to invite yourself. Your horney ass wanted to be around Joshua 24/7 and you didn’t know why! It was unorthodox of you.

He knitted his eye brows together, “umm… the hyungs are going to the dorm. And Vernon ,Minghao, Jun, and me are going to meet up with some people.”

“Like who? you asked like you were his girlfriend. 

He looked taken aback by your 20/20 questions but continued anyways.“Like twice.” He said the words hanging in the air around you, Joshua kind of embarrassed to tell you for some reason.

Your face scrunched up. “Twice? You asked instantly getting jealous you knew Tyuzu was obsessed with Joshua and that pissed you off that he was going to hang out with her. At this point you didn’t even care about being obvious about liking him.

“Yeahhh…” he dragged out, “ Tyuzu, Sana, Mina ,Ji-“You cut him off.

“Really, I thought you guys wanted to go hang out with me today?” You lied making up something quickly. 

He looked taken aback like it wasn’t a discussing option in his book. You internally laughed because he tried so hard to avoid you.

“Well…. no one mentioned it to me?” He asked as if it was a question instead of an answer.

“Well then,” you said, “fine since they are better than me go hang out with them.” you said. You weren’t showing the hurt, but you smiled at him. In attempts to trap him and guilt trip him. There was a long paused as he looked at you and you didn’t back down on his stare.

“fine you want to hang out with us too at the bowling ally?” he finally answered. “Some of Bangtan will be there as well.”You stomach was making summer salts at the excitement of hanging out with him.

“oh why?” you asked.“Jungkook and Sana date,” He said.

“Joshuaaaaaaaaaaa,” one of the boys yelled. You both looked over at the other boys now on the other side of the street.” Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!” It was Vernon.You laughed, okay let’s go then.” You said grabbing his arms and catching up with the other boys.. Joshua wondering what the fuck he had just got himself in.

-

The people who were there were, vernon you joshua minghao and jun from bangtan was Jungkook v jimin and from twice was mina jihyo sana ansd tyuzu.

You could tell that Tyuzu was after Joshua, it was obvious- the way she looked at you with that death stare like you were taking her property said it all. You were abnormally clinging onto Joshua who the boys knew you never gave the time of day to. So, they were all confused- however some of the Bangtan boys that were here didn’t bat an eyelash.

The boys talked amongst themselves watching you at the other table with Joshua and twice. Sana was all over Jungkook laughing and talking. V was next to Joshua and you he kept giving Joshua encouraging looks seeing how he thought you were beyond attractive. V kept nudging him to you through the bowling game.

To the boys it was weird because you were always with mingyu. No one knew if you guys fucked but they felt as if you guys like each other but now you are being all over Joshua send their brain into the oblivion.

The bowling alley- it was boring but whatever you didn’t come here for that you came to wreck whatever Joshua thought he might get with Tyuzu.

Tyuzu who was about ready to punch you in the face was too focused on you and Joshua, so you looked her in the eyes sweetly, “it’s your turn your holding up the game.” You innocently said. 

Joshua didn’t dare look her way he looked down at his hands as Tyuzu bored her eyes into his head.

Tyuzu was wondering why Joshua was letting you be all over him when she thought they had something developing at least or so she thought.

She glared at you before getting up. 

You sat deathly close to Joshua hanging onto him minghao looked at you with wide eyes he was confused you liked Joshua now? He gave you those kinds of eyes from across the other table.

Everyone thought things except Joshua. Joshua was just annoyed. You were so loud and bold the complete opposite of him. Plus, he was mad because you made him nervous, but he didn’t want to admit it. He just thought you were finally warming up to him like the other boys which made him more nervous.But what he dint know yet was that the Jesus freak you avoided like the plague was welcomed now with wide arms now.

Your hand brushed his and he tensed. “Joshua it’s your turn next” you whispered in his ear. He quickly got up and bowled and Tyuzu sat next to you, so Joshua couldn’t sit next to you. She was petty, but you were more petty.

Joshua hit a strike and cheered Tyuzu made eye contact with him and you got annoyed. She smiled at him cutely. Joshua blushed and when he went to quickly sit down he realized Tyuzu thankfully took his seat so he could breathe again without you breathing down his neck.

Joshua who was sitting at the other table now with the other boys looked at you and he instantly felt heat rush to his face at your intense stair.

“Stay away from him or you’ll regret it,” Tyuzu said as if it was the most normal thing to say as she said it with innocence.

“Really,” you smiled. A plan already set in motion for her.

“Really, he is mine. I don’t know what hole you crawled out of but me and Joshua are saving ourselves for each other. So, a known slut like you shouldn’t be around him. Go spread your legs elsewhere.”

You looked around to make sure no one has listen in or was paying attention they weren’t, and you started laughing venom dropping out. You leaned into her.

“bitch I can take him from you without a problem if I wanted I’m not worried about anything coming out of you bitch ass mouth because you don’t scare me,” you said and then you smiled at her like you were friends.

Her eyebrows raised. But she decided to not back down. “Slut, don’t make me beat your ass.

”You laughed. You got up because it was your turn.

“Come on! You got this,” minghao yelled cheering alongside jun. 

Tyuzu rolled her eyes.You rolled the ball and it went into the gutter. Everyone started laughing. Except Tyuzu she just glared. 

You sat back down next to her. Jungkook got up to bowl next. Sana cheering him on. V who was on the other side of Tyuzu got up to wait for his turn and to try and throw Jungkook off Jimin laughing

“Hyung! Stop, Jungkook yelled at him as he kept messing with him.

“now look you little bitch, keep running your mouth and well see what happens,” she scoffed and crossed her arms next to you.

“just wait.” She said looking straight ahead looking at Jungkook as he finally bowled without v fucking him up.

V grabbed his ball and Jungkook sat back down next to Sana.You closed your eyes to refrain from hitting her right in her mouth. But that would go against your plans. So instead you got up and went to Joshua and sat on his lap he had no time to react, so he just circled his arms around your waist as if it was normal because you did this to the other guys at the house when there wasn’t anywhere to sit. It wasn’t like you were strangers you’ve been living with them for 3 years Joshua was just shy and kept his distance from you. And plus, you didn’t care because you weren’t interested until now.

At the corner of your eye you could see Tyuzu about to explode. V gave Joshua a thumb up and you made conversation with minghao. Joshua hid behind your back not wanting to see Tyuzu’s face he knew she liked him and you were ruining it for him he could see that now. But why? 

He didn’t understand. What was going on in that head of yours.So, he just went along with it. He laid his head on your back. As you talked to minghao feeling the vibration of your voice. This was the first time you were this close to him. It made his face heat up.

The boys finally got over the fact that you were into Joshua instead of mingyu they thought that Joshua was better for you anyways considering mingyu was a fuck boy. But they felt bad for Tyuzu looking at her time to time felling bad as she looked upset.

Finally, you looked straight in the eyes of Tyuzu her angrier than before. she sat with her arms crossed and watched her teammates bowl you got up and left Joshua confused as you went back over to sit with Tyuzu.

Joshua looked at the boys and shrugged his shoulders he was just as confused and scared. He could fell something bad about to happen.

Tyuzu was heated how dare you think you could do whatever you wanted to her man?! She got so angry and flipped out on you. the only thing she could do was pick up her coke and dump it on your head. You screamed at the coldness- the ice in various places on you. Bangtan laughed and twice ran to you and Tyuzu grabbing her.

“You stupid bitch,” she spat you were a good actor so you pretended to not understand why she was mad at you. Your plan working and set in motion little did Tyuzu know pissing her off to the point she was about to put her hands on you so Joshua could see was pure bliss you didn’t know if you could get under her skin so quickly.

“What the fuck Tyuzu what is wrong with you?!” you said with your hands in your hair feeling the coke coating it.

“Your fucking with Joshua too? She spat you loved this this was beautiful.

“No Joshua is my friend as all the boys are-“

“Why were you sitting on his lap?!” the whole bowling alley was watching. Joshua got up and stood between the both of you.

Tyuzu.“stop,” he pleaded looking at tyuzu towering over her.

“You’re a fucking slut I bet you fucked all 13 of them, haven’t you?! Bangtan got up to help got up and looked sympathetic towards you as you acted innocent and confused.

“No, they are all my friends!” You began to cry you looked around and everyone was watching the drama making it easier to act humiliated.

Without warning Tyuzu got past Joshua and hit you in the face full force.

“Tyuzu!!!!” jihyo yelled grabbing her roughly.Joshua gasped and turned to you grabbing you as your hands covered you nose quickly you had to admit the bitch could hit but just wait shell get her after you accomplish getting Joshua around your finger.

While twice and some of Bangtan tried to get ahold of the raging bitch Joshua held you to him as minghao and the rest of the boys got up quickly to help. You cried in his arms as your nose pored out blood. It oozing out between your two hands that clasped it. 

Tyuzu was cussing and calling you names and while everyone was occupied you gave her a evil smirk. Then Joshua looked at you and you stopped. She reacted by wanting to hit you again, but Joshua pulled you away and out the building the boys following after telling the twice girls to call it a day.They gave apologetic looks and tried to calm Tyuzu.

Your nose was bleeding badly, and Joshua looked so concerned, “I’m so sorry,” he said grabbing you by the waist waiting for a taxi.

“Here,” minghao gave you some napkins to clean your nose. “Are you okay,” 

“yeah,” you said, “I didn’t get why she was acting like that! Joshua was she your girlfriend or something?” you acted angry like it was his fault.

He looked down, “no, but she wanted to be.” He said taking the fault.

“Oh, I see,” you said. “I got punched in the mouth because she wants your dick.” You wanted his dick too.

“Well I’m sorry I should have told you before then maybe you could have prevented it .”

“you think you said moving out of Joshua’s arms quickly Joshua feeling some type of way about it.

Minghao laughed. “But the funny part is Joshua doesn’t want her.” Joshua blushed,” he’s not interested in her personality she has a bad one.” You smiled inside.

“I could see the fire in her eyes she seen red.” Vernon said. “but yeah hyung doesn’t like tyuzu hes been trying to find a way out from her.”

“Yeah,” Joshua said bored.

“You are a fucking bitch Tyuzu” came out to start again with you and her friends trying to hold her back. Bangtan looked done with her shit as they stood behind the girls.

“see this is why I don’t like hanging with them,” Jimin said annoyed Jungkook lowerd his head down and laughed with his hands in his pockets. because he was the reason he always dragged the two boys along “Tyuzu always gets mad or argues with people and I’m sick of it. I don’t know if I can take much more. Jimin finished.

“That’s why you wouldn’t date her jimin.” v slipped out and you took it as a mental note to use against her later if needed. 

Joshua grabbed you into his arms to protect you from Tyuzu getting angry “what are you fucking this slut Joshua?” she asked as she seen him defending you.Joshua’s eye brows knitted together his Jesus coming through “Tyuzu you know I’m not he gave her that look of mutual knowing he was a virgin”

“Then why are you protecting her do you like her ?!” She was furious almost on the verge of crying

He didn’t say no, but he didn’t say yes. Before he could say something. “Oppa I thought we had something?! why are you being like this she started crying and you just stared amused.“

Minghao went to Tyuzu, “calm down noona breathe,” she shoved minghao away minghao put his arms up walking away from the scene “I’m done” Bangtan laughed. 

Jungkook grabbed Sana and her and Bangtan went back inside.“Let her go if you still want something with me don’t talk to that bitch” she cried.“

Why do you have to call me out my name so much?” you said stepping out his arms Joshua grabbed you close again. Causing Tyuzu’s eyes to twitch.

“Because you are a fucking bitch,” she started to try and come at you again, but Joshua pulled you away in time.

“Tyuzu stop,” Joshua softly said but she continued so Jun grabbed Tyuzu relieving the girls of her crazy. She struggled in Jun’s arms yelling and cursing at the both of you.

“TYUZU!!!!!” Joshua yelled his face in anger towing over you to glare at her. You glared at her too pissed off now because your playful game was over, and she was getting out of hand.

“I don’t want to date a girl like you. thanks for showing your true colors to me and y/n are i are not dating and if you were in your right mind you would have seen that since you can’t even trust me now how will you ever if you acting like this?”

She stood their tears rolling down her face glaring at you like it was your fault the guy she liked was dissing her.Jun cleared his throat,” well I think that’s enough for today,” he said glancing at Tyuzu and her friends. Letting Tyuzu go.

As she broke down in front of everyone.

Joshua grabbed your hand and walked away saying nothing more and hearing a hurt Tyuzu take it out on her friends as she screamed at them.

Rule number one bitch, don’t play fire with fire because you ought to get burned.


	3. incident 02 | getting caught

Joshua had started acting weird again around you distancing himself from you since that Encounter with Tyuzu. He tried hard to avoid you at all cost no matter what it was. it was like the situation never happened. or that he never tried to hold your hand.

This frustrated you and you didn’t quite understand how he was so hot and cold. It was so hard to understand him. You wish you could get inside his head.

It sucked because all you wanted to do was be around him and he was making it hard for you as you couldn’t even get him to be in the same room as you by yourselves. And if it happened he be the first to walked out. showing you clearly that he didn’t want to be around you.

All this frustration lead you to be distant from Mingyu- and he started noticing but he wouldn’t say anything. He couldn’t, considering the fact that you weren’t together- and just friends with benefits. he couldn’t step past those boundaries.

“What’s wrong with you, and why are you acting this way towards me?” You had your back towards Mingyu who was now standing inside your room, unannounced. You were on your laptop on the bed surfing through various social media and stocking Joshua’s accounts. trying to see anything indicating you or him avoiding you. but he had posted nothing since a month ago.

You closed your eyes and sighed quickly clicking out of the internet leaving it on your home screen. hiding what you were doing.

Mingyu shut the door and you finally answered. “There is nothing wrong with me,” you lied. sighing internally.

“Really? then how come you barely talk to me anymore? Not just me but practically everyone else? "he quickly fixed not trying to make it seem awkward. Mingyu looked at you your back still to him. You decided to turn around and face him knowing it was bound to happen .

Although explanations exhausted you you weren’t good at them and expressing your exact feelings without beating around the bush terrified you.

"I’m just going through some things.” Things like: Joshua. You lied. things you were still trying to figure out on your own.

Mingyu’s anger softened And he came closer to you concerned about your well being. He sat on the bed next to you and stared at you. “Is everything okay, you never act like this so something must be really wrong,” he paused when your face changed but went back.. “or you don’t have to tell me, I just hope everything is okay,” he said trying not to push you him becoming awkward again. He knew that you didn’t express yourself well and that feelings weren’t in your dictionary. Your cold hard exterior was difficult to break through if only Joshua knew he was breaking through it without effort. he was changing you with out you realizing it.

You didn’t say anything so silence was in the room Mingyu’s last words dangled around in the air above you both and you stared at the hardwood floor.

How was Joshua effecting you so deeply? what exactly was this? You you never felt this way about a boy? You never wanted to get into a boys pants so bad before. What was Jesus freak doing you? You would appericate it if he could just fucking stop.

He was an asshole but a sweet asshole. He was always sour than sweet. He was hot and cold. it was like he was hiding from himself, projecting his emotions on everyone all the time. One minute he let you in and the next minute he avoided you. You didn’t understand him. You thought after the bowling ally and the Tyuzu situation you would have progressed. But it didn’t. It only seemed to distance him further. and you just fucking hated it.

The day of the bowling ally last week after Joshua told Tyuzu off he had grabbed your hand. sparks flew throughout your body and you felt like you were on cloud nine. But as soon as you were out her sight- he threw it away and you heart broke. You felt used and cheap. Like a one time use. Because since that day he won’t even look at you. to him nothing ever happened.

The boys that went with you that day noticed and gave you sympathetic looks when they caught you staring at him. The other boys were however oblivious sometimes causing awkwardness between you two. trying to get you both to interact with each other unknowing what was really going on.

Mingyu however was one of those oblivious ones. he didn’t know anything that had happened because Joshua had told the boys to not mention it to the others. Joshua had also talked to you about not saying anything and that was the only time he had talked to you after that incident.

Vernon, Jun, and Minghao were the ones who knew of you liking recently to the cold boy. and they promised to keep it a secret to not cause any attention to you. or more stress between you and Joshua.

“He’s difficult,” Minghao came into your room one day after Mingyu had made Joshua talk to you about an old story he wanted him to tell. It was about how he was Mingyu’s wing man and that the girl was all over him but Joshua didn’t want her like that and that the girl insulted him about being gay and left. Mingyu thought it was funny and Joshua laughed to as it didn’t bother him but as soon as he was done and the conversation took another turn Joshua didn’t look you way the rest of the night. you feeling like shit, and empty for some reason.

“Who,” you tried to play dumb. Minghao gave you this look, really?

“Really noona? you know who I’m talking about,” Minghao laughed. “Joshua Hong the guy you been drooling over for the past two weeks.” you wasn’t drooling over him you defended yourself inside you head. denial was strong.

“I’m not drooling over him,” you hit him offensive.

“Then what is it with him? why do you keep giving that mournful face when your around him. i know your hurt he wont speak to you,” he said showing no remorse.

“yah! you know nothing,” you said with your head high, trying to convince your self more than anything.

“Do you like him? ” Minghao said ignoring you. trying get to the point.

“No!”

“Then what ?” he said pushing you.

I don’t know, i just think its funny that hes a virgin i thought that i should teach him a lesson tha’s ll.“ liar. you want more than that now.

minghao raised his eyebrows,” whatever you do you know he wont give it up,“

"how do you know?” you said confident.

“I just know, now what are your feelings for him? I know you have them,” He pushed.

“Minghao! You spat not wanting to let out the details. You knew he was right deep down, you just didn’t want to hear yourself say it out in the open.

He looked at you and shook his head, ” you’re in such denial it’s almost funny- Look noona i know that your mentality is like a guys, you think fucking is better than a relationship- i get it. But why can’t you admit that Joshua is changing you. Maybe for the better. Fall in love for once- no scratch that. Admit that the player,“ he pointed to your heart. ” lost the game.

You knitted your eyebrows together as he spoke to you in that context. You getting defensive with every word coming out his mouth.

“ i didn’t lose anything, your wrong. I’m still in this game and i wont lose. He’ll fall for me before i fall for him. And then he’ll regret he ever dissed me,” You said talking out your ass not really realising what you were saying.

“Well us three see it,” he sighed,“the rest don’t so your secret is safe with us.” he said giving up. He knew you wouldn’t back down at his accusations and he was tired of trying to break through to you.

You were mad,angry for some reason and minghao realized this- but he knew it wasn’t directed entirely at him. He knew that deep down it rooted from the denial that you had with in yourself. Because you knew. He knew you knew.

You gave him a look and stairs him down, not understanding why you were mad at him, you felt bad but you were angry so you didn’t care, “Say whatever you want there is no secret. I’m not hiding anything so you can’t out me if there is nothing going on. You would just be spreading lies.”

“Okay then how come I catch you staring at him? And what was that in the bowling ally last week?- Y/n if you didn’t like someone then why would you act like that”

Really? you thought annoyed, “ it’s all a game, to get in his pants.”

“Joshua isnt a game-” he said getting upset. But you cut him off, and dead panned him.

“Just shut up and leave it,” you said getting on your phone. Minghao stared at you. Finally he got up and exited after you gave him no attention.

Since then you had to deal with Minghao’s judgemental eyes because you wouldn’t admit it. Plus he was mad at you but he was in denial and wouldn’t admit it. He tried to pretend he was fine but he wasn’t.

“Are you going to answer me? Mingyu said snatching you out of your thoughts.

You didn’t know what to say so you just kissed him to shut him up. Mingyu grabbed you close missing your closeness to him it was frustrating him that you were so distant so he came to figure out why so he could help.

Even though he didn’t know what was wrong your lips on his made his heart flutter. You were the only girl who seemed to do that to him. Is another player losing the game?

Mingyu grabbed you on top of him making him hungry from the lack of sex from you this past week he missed being in between your legs you did something to him no other girl did.

He moaned into your mouth and you whimpered into his touch. As great as it was it wasn’t the same anymore. All you could think about was Joshua touching you. He had completely brainwashed you and what you had with mingyu had changed. The lust for him had changed and now you felt guilty. You felt like this couldn’t go further as Joshua was laced throughout your mind so you stopped him him breathless looking up at you.

"Hey y/n,” someone had opened the door. That someone being Joshua. And the sight wasn’t pretty. You were straddling mingyu hovering over him as his breathless confused face looked up at you as to why you stopped. so into it he didn’t realise what was going on.

Joshua stood there looking at your back and the way mingyu’s hands were on your hips. “Never mind,” was all he said. He quickly walked out. You quickly got off mingyu and ran after him you didn’t need any explanation but you felt as if you needed to make one.

Following him all the way down to his bedroom, he closed the door and locked it. You knocked on his door but he wouldn’t budge. Mingyu came up to you shocked and scared. No one knew you guys were intimate it was a secret for a reason. Now mingyu was shaken up that someone had found out.

“Mingyu get him to open the door!” you whispered yelled.

He gave you a look before trying, “hey Joshua it’s me mingyu- … can I talk to you for a second?” There wasn’t an answer but eventually as time progressed he opened the door and glared when he seen you.

You both looked so guilty caught in the act as as you stood there unknowing what to do or say. And the way Joshua looked at the both of you especially you was painful.

“What?” he spat.

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo called and Mingyu pushed you into Joshua’s room and looked at the both of you, “I’ll be back,” and he slipped out to figure out what Wonwoo wanted.

Joshua sat on his bed and looked at you. Anger evident in his eyes he looked you up and down taking your angel like exterior in- only you weren’t an angel exactly you were a dirty fallen one. Umpure. Dangerous for him to associate with.

“Joshua I-” you stood there unknowing what was going to come out your mouth.

“I don’t care what you both do just make sure you lock the door because next time it won’t be me, what if manager hyung comes in? Then you’ll have to move out and live by yourself.” He spat. “What if you get dropped from the company? Because you can’t keep your fucking legs closed? He glared you down. "Why are you such a slut-” he didn’t get to finish because you smack his fucking face it whipping to the side.

“Stop talking,” your watery eyes met his cold eyes and tears finally fell down your face. He still looked at you the same uninterested and unbothered by your actions.

“Get out..” he whisperd.

“No,” your voice cracked.

“Get out!” he screamed this time getting up from his bed towering over you.

Seeing Joshua liked this was crazy he never acted so aggressive. He scared you like this. He towered over you and you reached out to grabbed him shakily in your arms. He was surprised and he relaxed in your arms.

He didn’t wrap his arms around you but he didn’t pull away. You were crying to his chest unable to move. It felt right to be in his arms. You liked it there. But the warmth disappeared when he pulled away from you going back towards his bed to sit down.

“I won’t say anything so tell mingyu that,” he said looking into your soul.

You went towards him, “ joshua no, we aren’t tog-” you said explaining unecessarly again.

“Whatever like i care,” he said defending himself. “ just don’t ruin your career for something as petty as sex with co workers.”

“Josh-”

“WHAT!” he said getting angry at you for no reason. You didn’t know what to say so you shook your head.

“Okay im back,” mingyu slipped back in locking the door behind him. Joshua rolled his eyes and looked another way shaking his head. He was annoyed, this was annoying. Just when he was trying to be nice to you it backfires now he’s in an uncomfortable situation.

“Hyung please don’t say anything,” mingyu begged.

Joshua looked at you and gave you a look.

“H-he already said he wasn’t going to rat us out,” mingyu smiled at you. Then he looked at joshua. Thank You so much he said bowing many times. “Hyungs the best,” he said hugging and squeezing joshua.

Everything was okay, you wouldn’t get in trouble so why did you feel so bothered?


	4. incident 03 | inner turmoil

If you thought he was avoiding you then, he was definitely avoiding you now. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with you. A simple glance he would give you before- was nothing now. You were a parasite to him and he just wanted rid of you. But he couldn’t get rid of you- you lived with him. Which sucked for the both of you as the tension between you two became almost as close to unbearable.

He couldn’t be in the same room as you without making it known that he didn’t want to be around you. If everyone went out and it was just you two he would lock himself in his bedroom until someone came back.

You felt like you were a problem, Joshua was fucking up your mind and you were left to figure out the rest. You never had these kinds of problems before. You never cared what anyone thought or said. You just didn’t understand. He was a nobody a joke. A fucking Jesus freak who you couldn’t stand. So, what changed? Why did you feel like shit? Why did he make you feel like shit?

It was like you were begging for his attention but at the same time you wanted nothing to do with him. You wanted to talk to him but then you didn’t. One minute you wanted in his pants the next you wanted to respect him and his beliefs. One second you wanted to apologize for some strange Reason and then you would laugh at yourself for even thinking like that. Because simply, you weren’t that kind of person. You were the woman version of an asshole.

You were devious, relentless, and crazy. Caring about no one else’s feelings, and not even your own. Feelings for you felt like a weakness. 

Joshua was an angel like gentleman. He cared about his hyungs a lot and he had a smile that could light up the world. But when did in become dark? He wasn’t smiling anymore. The world had turned dark.

Two completely polar opposites.

But he did have it in him. He had a strong judgment which was directed right towards you for your impure like actions as he would say, probably in his Joshua voice. His eyes were judgmental just as well as his cotton candy like mind.

He stood tall confident and felt like he did no wrong because he believes what he did was right. It really left a bad taste in your mouth. You wanted to make him do things he would never do just to get back at him. Just to show him he’s not so in control as he thought. Just so you could watch him hate himself and stop this judgement day. Which was every day.

For a few weeks he gave Mingyu the cold shoulder. But now he was talking to him again. Because he could stay mad at his Hyung. He probably figured it looked bad and we all know Joshua can’t look bad for the sake of his image. He acts like he has a halo on top of his head, but whatever. Let him be a fucking angel why should you care?

Both of Mingyu and you were in hot water with him still though, and you couldn’t blame him (at the same time it wasn’t any of his business) he almost witnessed Mingyu just about to slide your panties to the side and fuck you till you screamed his name.

As for you he still wasn’t talking to you. Of course not, it was all your fault. Everything always was. You’re the whore who probably deemed Mingyu into your sinful ways. But you felt bad. You didn’t know why. But you did. Now both Joshua and Minghao were mad at you but for clearly different- but similar reasons. And you were mad yourself. For caring.

All this emotional, inner turmoil was churning in your stomach making you space out and forget your surroundings. It was hitting you hard at how he viewed you, and you hated it. It had you thinking and it had you occupied for most of the time. No one has ever judged you as much as Hong Joshua and you couldn’t stand it.

You seemed kind of out of it lately as the group gatherings with the boys were unreachable. You, Minghao, Mingyu and Joshua all had these secrets within the group that the other boys were in the dark about. Creating tension in the room as everyone else would laugh and joke- while the rest of you stayed pretty quiet. Dinner became a drag as the days went on. Trips and company outings became exhausting. You four were like a black mist hanging above everyone’s head. Everyone knew something was up but no one asked.

It was awkward and definitely hard to deal with. Some days you just didn’t want to be around anyone anymore considering the fact that you always felt like you were in your feelings nowadays. Something that you still couldn’t get used to. (Curtsy of Joshua fucking you up) However when the time came you acted tough and out on a hard exterior because simply you weren’t a pussy. You didn’t give up that easy.

You wanted to deal with the crack in the foundation within the boys on your own but Mingyu just wouldn’t leave you alone. He felt more open and obligated to be around you and show affection now that one of the boys knew of your little secret. It was like he wasn’t going through the motions like you were. Guys never had shit to worry about. And when they did they acted like it never happened. Something you used to do but you just couldn’t shake it off. No. Not his.

Mingyu was becoming suffocating to your wellbeing and you just didn’t know how to handle it anymore. You didn’t know how to tell him and you didn’t want to but maybe you should also he never acted like this he always wasn’t the one to be clingy but during then and the time now something must have changed. And that you wanted to ignore it. Especially as you were dealing with your Joshua inter turmoil.

Silence engulfed Mingyu’s dark room one day - as you both laid there naked under his sheets. The only sound was the sound of ringing in your ears as the dorm was silent. You had both just had sex and now you were on your way to falling asleep.

Or trying.

But you couldn’t your thoughts were running. They never took a break. You felt exhausted. 

“ I think we should calm it down a bit,” you said breaking the ringing silence.   
He didn’t say anything he just let it sink in. You however waited for his response.

“What do you mean exactly?” He hesitated. Not moving.

Silence.

Just the sound of breathing.

You turned to face him laying on your side, “this thing we got going on here I don’t want it to go too deep,” you said truthfully. He gave you a look and his eyebrows knitted together. What were you going on about now?

“It’s not getting too deep, we agreed to just fuck,” he said his voice showing an undertone of hurt. These days you confused him and he didn’t know what to do anymore as it seemed you were drifting away from him.

“I never said it was I just said before it does,” you said not breaking his eye contact to see his reaction. You didn’t know why you were being such a bitch but you were being such a bitch. You just couldn’t help it as your mind tornadoes around Joshua 24/7 him seeming annoyingly indestructible. You just keep going in circle and circle around him- him not quite leaving your head. He seemed to have the upper hand.

“Is this because of joshu-”

He didn’t even finish saying his name before you were set the fuck off.

Hearing his name set you off and you became beyond pissed you didn’t want to talk about it. Joshua was a touchy subject. You didn’t want to hear it break out in the open. Hell, it was bad enough your mind revolves around the boy so much you didn’t want to willingly hear or talk about him.

You started to pick up your cloths and Mingyu grabbed your arm, “what is your problem y/n, he said sitting up in the bed upright holding onto for dear life. You snatched your arm away. And began putting on your shirt you tried to keep yourself in control considering the fact that it was 4 am in the morning the whole dorm was asleep. It was best if they didn’t hear you screaming about a relationship that doesn’t exist. Or a boy who was angry at the both of you for intimate reasons. 

"Y/n I’m pretty sure he won’t say anything calm down it’s fine,” Mingyu said his eyebrows in a straight line angry.

You blew up, “ no Mingyu it’s not fucking fine do you see the way he looks at me?! Like I’m some kind of slut?-”

His face scrunched up at your ridiculousness. “Since when do you care about what anyone thinks?”

“That’s the problem I don’t but I just can’t stand the way he judges me because he’s some virgin freak with morals that I clearly don’t have!”

“So What! who cares if he’s judging you! your the only girl in the house so he has nothing else better to do - why is he triggering you so bad? -”

“He’s not fucking triggering me he’s just pissing me off to the point I can’t help but blow up upon hearing his name. ” and put you in a bad mood for days on end. (this tea tho, *sips)

“It sounds like he’s triggered you.”

“He’s not fucking triggering me!!!”

“Your being loud!” Mingyu said annoyed. Keep you fucking voice down!“

"I don’t like how he gets to act like he’s so high and mighty and that he can just dangle our secret above us like that! I’m sick of him and I’m sick of his face!” You said trying to make it about Mingyu as well so you didn’t seem like it was all about you.

Mingyu sighed closed his eyes and shook his head. “What do you want me to do y/n there is nothing I can do to change someone who is so set in stone.”

“I didn’t ask for you to change him I didn’t ask for anything! I just wish he didn’t live here that’s all.”

“Y/n calm down he’s still our friend and our company coworker.”

“ I don’t need him as my friend I have plenty, he’s just a judgmental asshole who thinks he’s better than me because I have sex, what’s wrong with sex? It feels so fucking good when you fuck me he just doesn’t know how well it feels! Yeah so what if he thinks I’m a slut! I like sex so what I’m going to hell for having premarital sex! You’re going to fucking hell with me you said pointing at him and everyone in this house except that wanna-be fucking goody two shoes!!!!”

Mingyu got up and held your mouth you were way to loud. “calm down he whispered yelled. You looked up at him his arm around your waist and his hand on your mouth. You glared at him because he didn’t get it. Even after you kind of- somewhat poured your heart out for once he just didn’t get it. 

You scurried out his embrace. Mingyu put his hand on his fore head as you made your way to the door he couldn’t do anything when you got like that so he let you go. Also, for the sake of you getting any louder.

You opened the door and to your surprise guess who was on the other side? Speaking of the devil.

Joshua

Why was he always around at the wrong moments?! It was really starting to piss you off! And why was he up at 4 am?! Seventeen had a video shoot tomorrow he should be sleeping!

You laughed so exhausted and so stuffed up with things you just laughed in his face from the coincidence of him standing there after you blew up at the sound of his name.

He didn’t say anything you both just stared at each other the tension like static electricity as you felt the hairs on your skin stand up from his presence.

He stared at you and then he looked inside the room with a half-naked mingyu on the bed with his hand on his forehead as he was pissed off by something. Joshua put two and two together plus he had just walked passed the door in time to hear the last words you said and about him. He didn’t mean to ease drop but he could hear you argue through the door Mingyu told you to be quiet now look.

Joshua was here because he had shit to say to Mingyu, but as always it seemed that he came at the wrong times when he wanted to speak to someone.

You looked at him and you glared, he glared back. you pushed past him shoulder checking him to go to your room leaving him standing there like a dumbfounded idiot.

Oh, Hyung Mingyu got off the bed to greet Joshua as he stood in the door frame looking after you as you slammed your door with a loud bang. You heard other members moving around in their rooms other poked their head out to see what the Nosie was and then went back to bed. You hearing their doors shut some slam.

Joshua walked into Mingyu’s room and shut the door. Mingyu looked up at him and sighed. Joshua eyed his naked torso and your bra on the bed that you forgetfully left behind.

Joshua’s face burned.

He turned the bedside lamp on and Joshua sat down at his computer desk.

"What’s going on?” Joshua said seriously.

“Nothing Hyung,” Mingyu lied.

“Then why are you arguing?” He said. Joshua wanted to know because you seemed really upset. He didn’t care he was just being nosy.

“It’s y/n she’s going through some self-identity crisis I don’t know,” he said annoyed.

And why is that? He could almost feel Joshua thriving off this conversation about you. “well because you called her a slut and she isn’t one,” Mingyu said slowly.

So, I got into her head? Joshua thought.

“Well then, that’s her problem not mine. I just said what I thought. She didn’t have to take it in anyway, it’s obviously true if she’s hurt by my words. The truth hurts,” Joshua shrugged his shoulders and Mingyu eyed him.

Joshua stared back.

Mingyu was taken about by his Hyung. Joshua seemed different. He didn’t understand why but he seemed to have changed in a short amount of time. He wondered why. And why he was taking in out on you. It kind of bothered Mingyu.

“What’s your problem with y/n? Why are you bullying her?” Joshua’s breath caught in his throat and he didn’t know how to answer that. He never expected someone to right out ask him that. So it immediately pissed him off just like you immediately got pissed off by the sound of his name.

“I’m not bullying her,” Joshua spat.

“Then why is it? It’s like you’re out for her all of a sudden since you found out I fuck her, are you perhaps. jealous …” Mingyu said that last part slowly. Joshua was still his Hyung and he didn’t want to completely disrespect him. Well fuck it he was bulling you so it serves him right.

Joshua just stared at Mingyu before he spoke. “Listen and listen carefully dongsaeng , I don’t care what the fuck that girl does and with whom I’m so unfortunate that I had to witness you two about to ruin your career in front of my eyes. She annoys me because she’s so careless and opens her legs for obviously just anyone he said taking a stab at Mingyu who was also a man slut. ” I came here to be civil with you but you throwing bullshit in my face just pissed me off- I would never be jealous of someone making our dorm a Whore house,“

Joshua could be cruel when he wanted to be. And Mingyu just started a fire with him. Mingyu should have just kept his mouth shut. But of course, he had to open his mouth.

” what’s wrong with you Hyung?“ Mingyu said hurt.

Joshua turned his head to the side. "nothing, I’m going to bed before we say anything else that could hurt each other.” He said getting up.

Joshua walked out.

And things just got more intense.


	5. incident 04 | choose your fighter

You were tossing and turning in your bed. You couldn’t fucking sleep. You were still mad from last week when Joshua happened to pop up at the wrong moment again. You didn’t know how he fucking did that.

You hadn’t talked to neither Joshua or Mingyu since that day and you didn’t care. You were pissed off to the Max. No one could say anything to you anymore with out you blowing up. Everyone was scared. The boys didn’t understand why you were acting like a bitch- while some of them brushed it off and thought you were on your period.

Mingyu tried to make eye contact with you sometimes but you weren’t having it. He said some shit that he shouldn’t have.

You threw your self around in your bed throwing a fit out of exhaustion and irritation. You wanted to argue.

Argue?

Yeah you wanted to argue. You threw your body to the side of the bed throwing your blankets off and got up.

You made you way down the hall way. But you didn’t get far.

Chose your fighter.

You turned around and went the opposite way. You huffed and puffed until you stood in front of a door.

Min- ha no Joshua’s.

You wanted to fight with him just for the fuck of it. He was going to wake up and he was going to fight with you. Because you said. You didn’t care if the boys had a schedule tomorrow you were going to argue. You didn’t care if he would get mad about it. You were going to argue. You swung his door open and he was sleeping soundly on his bed unaware of the next coming events.

Him unconscious and unaware of your presence. You stood over him glaring at him. Why was he so cute? You brushed that off and you picked up a pillow and threw it at him him jolting awake.

He swung at you and realized what was happening. He became furious.

“Y/n don’t ever fucking do that again I could have hit you!” He spat standing up abruptly towering over you looking down at you.

You pushed him on his chest, “hit me then!”

He drew back and he stumbled a foot as you pushed him. You did it again and he held onto you and held you in place

“What is your problem?! do you know what time it is we go- ”

“I don’t fucking care, and I won’t fucking care, and I’m never going to fucking care!!!” You said dropping the F bomb like nothing. Oh and loudly.

“What is your problem with me!” He yelled getting even more furious than before.

“What is your problem with me!” You said emphasizing me.

You both were being so loud you could fucking wake up the whole house. You knew at least the rooms around Joshua’s could at least heartily both going at it.

“I don’t have a fucking problem y/n you fucking started this bullshit with me! And here you go again!” His face was red as he yelled in your face.

“I didn’t start shit with you! You started to hate me for no reason and threw around how I’m such a slut!” You pushes your index finder into his chest hard. “ just because I’m not a freak like you doesn’t mean you have to judge me,”

He shook his head and drew it back, “Really, you still on that?! Why can’t you get over it?! And MAYBE if you would keep your legs closed I wouldn’t even had the reason to say that!”

You smacked him, and you smacked him hard. He grabbed your arm before you could do it again. His exterior became dark and he seemed so Demon like. A change from his angel like exterior he displayed.

“Get out,” he growled.

“Make me,” you said him still holding your arm from hitting him again.

You pushed him again hard forcefully and he landed landed on the bed. He tried to get up to tower over you again but you put a stop to that and got in his face. You were standing inbetween his legs and if you weren’t so angry you would be hype about this.

“Your a fucking asshole and I hate you!” you spat in his face. “You treat me like the gum on the bottom of your shoe because I’m not like you. Sorry I’m not perfect like you. Sorry I’m not someone like Tyuzu!!” You screamed and pointed a finger into his chest again.

He looked up at you and you both just stared hard. Tension rising and electrifying. It seemed like you started at him for an eternity as he staired back.

And then something in you both snapped. Somthing that changed the whole entire mood. Hate. Lust. Want.

Joshua grabbed your face and kissed you. You responded back hungrily like you were starving. Because you were you had been starving for his touch, his kisses. His sex.

Still in between his legs him sitting up on the bed you standing up you lost your mind. Joshua made you lose you mind. He could make you hate him and make in go away in point five seconds.

The kiss deepened and you fell on top on him his hands found your hips and squeezed. Real hard. Extremely hard. You were wearing just a long t shirt that stoped mid thigh. All he had to do was pull your underwear to the side if he really wanted to. If you could get him too.

You broke the kiss and you eyes filled with lust. “Touch me please,” he watched you. Arguing with him self if he should. That if he could.

He shakily moved his hands to your ass and you watched him.

“No like this,” you grabbed his hand and had him cup your breast. He looked scared. He knew he was out of bounds he knew this could led somwhere . He didn’t want to cross that line with you.

“Squeeze it,” you whined. Your predatory ways coming out seeping through your pores to try and corrupt him.

He lightly squeezed it his hard on becoming unbearable you turned him on like no other and that was dangerous for him. He knew how to control himself but then you come along Things were getting dangerous for him.

You gasped as his hand clasped around your left breast and your eyes closed you leaned down to kiss him again his hand still on your breast. You rocked against his member and you heard him moan and it was the most beautiful thing you could had ever heard. Him withering away in front of you like that. Him pushing back his morals just a tad for you. Just For you both to experience this. Something you both been craving.

As you continued to rock back and forth on his cock you kissed him. His hand massaging your Breast just like you told him to do you came and you came hard when he heard it he froze and you stopped and kissed him you kept kissing him you wanted to devour him you reached for his pajama strings and he instantly stopped you.

“Let’s stop here,” he breathed. His whole lap wet with your juices.

But why? You you were so horny- you wanted to fuck him sensless. You wanted him to ram himself into you you taking his innocence right here in his bed. Just like this.

You didn’t want to move.

He let it get this far why couldn’t he just let it go just a little more? maybe all the way? You wanted to at least taste him and make him cum. You been wanting him in your mouth ever since you took interest in him.

You pulled at his pants and he held his hands on top of you to stop it.

“We can’t,” he whisperd. He stared at you into your soul. How could he do that. It made you feel werid. You couldn’t exactly pinpoint what he made you feel. But he made you feel it.

“But I want- I need you.”

He looked back at you and just watched you his hands still on top of yours.

“You don’t need me,” he whispered and then he looked down.

“I want you.” You deadpanned

“You don’t know what you want.” He said looking back up at you. His eyes sparking even here in the dark.

“Yes I do.” Why couldn’t he just believe you? You wanted him you wanted to ride him. You wanted to kiss him. You wanted to suck him off. Why didn’t he get it? That him inbetween your legs like he was now was killing you. You wanted to get off on him some more. That your pussy throbbed for him.

“Why me? All this time- and even with Mingyu- why me? you never gave me attention.”

“Your different.” You said. You let go of the band of his pants and he grabbed you again and he lost control he sat up and wrapped his hands around your torso as you straddled him you let him do what he wanted. He tangled his hands in your hair and passionately kissed you.

He found his lips on your neck and you moaned for him. He regretfully loved the sound you made for him. This was so dangerous. But he kind of liked it. He found your lips again and kissed you and kissed you it never seeming to end. You found your self rocking on his hardness again wanting you cum all over the front of his pants again.

You grabbed his hand and guide it to your core pushing the thin fabric to the side the moment his hand some in contact with your woman hood you lost it.

Joshua however was nervous. You felt so wet so warm. He felt like he could lose control. And when you motioned for him to slip a finger in you he really lost it. He wanted it and it terrified him. He was prey he could stop.

As he fingers you he wonders what it would feel like inside you. You tight around him just like you were wet and tight around his finger. He groaned at the thought sending him into over drive. A little bit more of this and he would sin.

You hoped he would do more but he didn’t all he did was make out with you endless trying to give you as much of him he could handle giving. He fingered you you coming again as he picked the pace up. And just the thought of him being dirty and nasty with you made you cum instantly.

Now you had him where you wanted him. You were for sure going to get him to cross the line he was too weak. And you were dominant. You pushed him down yet again and reached for the hem of his pants. Him to busy kissing you you pulled them down a little exposing his v line you. You rubbed the skin there and he whimpered under your touch. You pulled him down all the way and you were shocked.

He had a nice cock. It was thick and tall you sighed in exhaustion trying to get him to subbcom to you. You hesitated but grabbed him and he inhaled drastically you stroked him and he quickly found your woman hood and shoved two fingers in you. Your eyes threatened to roll in the back of your head as he whined in your ear as you pumped him.

This was amazingly beautiful, his cock was amazing beautiful and to think he doesn’t use it. Well you were going to use the shit out of it. It wouldn’t go to waste any longer.

You rubbed the tip while Goulding the shaft and you stroke him and his breathing fastened just when you thought you got so far someone ruined it by knocking on the door.

He broke the kiss and he slipped from you . Joshua snapped out of it realizing what was gaping and he seemed upset. He tried to hid his face from you but you still saw it as he pulled his pants up and went to the door.

Joshua tried to hid his boner but he couldn’t in pajamas. You watched him. Finally he got the courage to go open the door.

He opened the door a little bit and stuck his head through. So the person on the other side wouldn’t see you laying on his bed.

“Hyung are you okay? What’s going on? was y/n in here just now? Why did I hear screaming?” It was Vernon. And he was asking 20/20 questions.

“Yeah we came to see if you were okay.” Minghao was there too, they sounded so tired. You felt bad that you and Joshua had woken them up. But at the time in that mindset you didn’t give a fuck.

“Yeah we’re fine she went back to her room a little while ago and we both apologized to each other for being so rude these last few weeks to another,”

There was a pause.

“Oh okay ima go back to bed then,” Vernon said.

“Yeah same.” minghao added.

Joshua shut the door and locked it when he turned around you were laying under his covers. He kind of just stood there and tension rose in the room. You looked hurt because you knew he was angry with you. He was probably going to blame you for everything. For him sinning with you.

You were already hurting before he said anything. So you just kept staring. Waiting for it. Bidding under the blankets- them being your safety shield.

Joshua was doing it again. He was making you feel worthless, sad, emotional. All because you wanted him so bad.

“Let’s forget this happend,” he said it hanging in the air in the small amount of space inbetween you. You cracked. Somthing in you cracked and felt like you were having an putter body experience.

How were you supposed to forget what happend? How could you forget the lust, the wnat, and need he had evident in his eyes just now? How could he act like that?

He needed to stop acting like that.

You couldn’t move and you didn’t know what to do. You just wish you could have disappeared at that moment. Your anxiety made you stay put. You felt stupied and disgusting. Disgusted that he even touched you. You were a shame. You shouldn’t even came on to him knowing his morals. You wanted to give up. Forget him. Forget everything. But you can’t. You could not. So how could he just say it so freely like that.

Boundaries were crossed wheather he like it or not. There was no going back or taking back what was done. He was insane to think otherwise.

You started to tear up and you quickly got off the bed and went for the door. Joshua tried to grab you but you got out just in time to run down the hall locking your self in your room.

You were stronger than this. You’d be fine. Things will change and Joshua would wish he never played with you.

Let the games begin.


	6. incident 05| spellbound

You were searching for your keys in your purse. You had just come back from practice with the potential girls you would be combined in a girl group with. Hopefully. "Fuck," you cursed when you finally found them. You opened the door and took your shoes off in the foyer. You heard a distinctive laugh that you couldn't stand, and your hair raised giving you goosebumps. You through your purse to the floor and you knew that you were going to be mad.

 

That fucking bitch was here. 

Tyuzu.

How could he bring her over when she punched you in the face and made your nose bleed? You became furious and instantly went into the living room. You haven't talked to Joshua for two weeks and from the look on his face you could tell he wasn't expecting anyone to be home especially you.

They were all cooped up on the couch together looking at something on her phone. So, the moment Joshua realized you were standing there furious he froze. Finally, Tyuzu looked up at you and instantly got heated. She hated you- you were a bitch. A schematic bitch.

“Joshua what the fuck is she doing here?” You said ignoring her as if she wasn't there.

“Don't worry about why I'm here you cunt-” Tyuzu snapped. But you ignored her like she wasn’t shit. Because, she. Wasn’t. Shit. 

“Why do you have trash in here this late in the day? And alone, where are the boys?” You said asking 20/20 questions like you were the police.

Tyuzu started to get up but Joshua grabbed her your heart breaking. He was going to defend her this time and not you. Funny.

“Y/n don't call her trash, you wouldn’t like it if she called you a slut?”

You froze. You drew your head back and your whole world came crashing down. So, we were doing That again? Calling you a slut and whatnot? And what was even worse- he was defending the cunt.

“Well she is a slut, but since Im trash I don’t have an opinion do I baby? Tyuzu laughed and looked at her phone snuggling into Joshua’s side.  
“SLUT”  
“BABY”  
Oh fuck no.

You couldn't move. What was this? What was happening here? This didn't make any sense. This was terrible, terrifying. Your worst nightmare. Joshua egging Tyuzu on was a moment in hell. So, you snapped. You really snapped.

"You weren't saying that when you mad me cum." You were going to play dirty. He wanted to be that way? So be it but he wouldn't get out alive he was going to be in for it if anything.

Tyuzu became alarmed and she quickly turned to Joshua. "You fucked this slut?" She began hitting his chest. “I thought you told me you didn’t?!!!”

"Yes, he fucked this slut," you lied.

Tyuzu became furious and Joshua now realized he shouldn’t have started a fire. Because he couldn't deny being sexual with you two weeks ago although he was still a Virgin he was more impure than he was two weeks ago. And any moment longer with you- you would have had his cock inside you. It would have just slipped right in.

“Tyuzu I didn't actually- I,” Joshua didn't know what to say. He was in a pickle. He had fucked up and he didn't know what he really had gotten himself into. What he really should have done was shut the fuck up and bask in that you were jealous that Tyuzu was over in the first place- but of course he had wanted more out of you and that what he got. Fire.

“What happened to our plans to lose it to another? What happened to the future we talked about and possibly marriage?” She was furious, crying, butthurt, and Joshua could only glare at you as the fire ignited around you. You were the devil in disguise and there was no doubt about it. Joshua knew you were spoiled and you always got what you wanted. That's what was terrifying of you. 

She devil. 

"He has a really nice cock too thick and tall and in my mouth. He came so hard in my mouth. I gaged on his shit. and to think that he never used it I showed him how he fucked me like a pro," you deviously said.   
Tyuzu got up and came at you and grabbed you by the hair. " why can't you just stop, what can't you leave him alone?" Now she was blaming you as if you forced him to touch you..... well you kind of did but that was besides the point.

Tyuzu punched you again and you about had it. Remember when you said she would get hers? Well here it was. You sucker punched her in the mouth twice and she let go of you real quick. She didn't even know what hit her. You hit like a man. She was lucky it had taken this long to get her ass back. Tyuzu stumbled back and instantly started crying. Screaming, your force of fist was 5 times that of hers and it was really unexpected. She really didn’t expect that.

That's what you get bitch put your hands on me again I bet you won't. Tyuzus lip instantly started to swell up and Joshua quickly went to her side.

“You didn't have to hit her that hard,” he spat. “you busted her lip.”

“Well she almost broke my nose!” you screamed as he defended her and not you.

“Well maybe if you would leave peoples men alone she wouldn't have-“ he stopped before he realized what he had said.

“Oh, so your her man now?”

“I-” he stuttered.

“You what?!” you screamed.

He gave you a look before he helped Tyuzu up and headed for the kitchen. And when they disappeared you became even more mad. You grabbed all her shit and opened the door and threw it out in the hallway. Her purse went flying everywhere its contents spilling out. You were angry devious and petty. You hoped the neighbors would snatch her shit up. You slammed the door closing it in on them like this was hell and you were there to greet them.

You went to the kitchen and Joshua was icing her face. You wanted nothing but to get rid of the bitch- " get her out of here, I don't want her here." You screamed.

“fuck you!” Tyuzu screamed threw the ice pack.

“fuck you bitch, I bet you won’t fuck with me again.” You said trying to come at her again. She instantly started to hide behind Joshua’s tall frame.

Joshua made Tyuzu hold her ice pack and quickly grabbed you into the living room away from her.

“Stop this.” Joshua demanded.

“No! You stop this! You’re only doing this because you’re scared of me! I scared you so your trying to shack it up with this bitch. Miss-goody-two-shoes!!”

Joshua looked down. He knew you were right. You had scared him. He was terrified.

“And I'm telling you if you pretend that you love her you’re going to regret it in the end. Quit pretending to be something you’re not Jesus boy. You’re slowly falling from heaven.”

“I'm not” he snapped. 

“You are, and you’re bound to fall straight into my hell.” You glaring up at him.

You guys just stared at another. Joshua was angry because he knew it was true. He knew that he was because his thoughts of sex had gone a 360 which resulted in his antics now. Trying to mask them and cover them up. Tyuzu was a comfort zone from which he was guilty he abused. He dint love the girl he wanted nothing to with her but he knew she kept him grounded.

You on the other hand lifted him up and he experienced nothing he had before. You made him feel something he never thought he could feel and it was scary. With the influence of you and a little time he could be just as or worse than you. addicted. The queen of the damned. He out to be your king soon. 

You wanted to corrupt him and convert him. Make him dirty.

“Whatever.” Joshua said. He tried to turn away but then you grabbed him and kissed him roughly to remind him who he belonged to. He tried to get away but then he let go because every time you kissed him he felt submissive and he liked it. You were the dominant one and he knew one day you would dominate him to no end.

“Remember who you belong to.” You said claiming him out into the open. Exposing your intentions. Who you really were. A she devil.   
Behind him stood Tyuzu and tears were falling from her face you kissed him again him unaware of her presence and he lost control him grabbing your ass wanting to ravish your body yet once again. But you let go cutting it short.

“Remember who he belongs to,” you said looking past him looking her straight into her eyes. Joshua looked at you confused. Sobbing started behind him, he came back down to earth and realized where he was and who was here. He was no longer in a trance.

Because you possessed him. He belonged to you.   
And there was nothing more to say.

Joshua quickly got out your spellbound arms and you smirked at Tyuzu, as he went to her. She started to cry harder and hit his chest screaming kicking and you watched it all unfold. There was nothing he could do. He knew what the deal was you didn't know why he was pretending. He tried to calm her down, but it was of no use now she really believed that you fucked and the way he touched your body made her believe so. Perfect.

“Tyuzu Im sorry-”

“WHY?! BECAUSE YOU CAN’T CONTOL YOURSELF OR BECAUSE YOUR PURITY IS GONE AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE BEEN TELLING ME WAS A LIE!!!? She looked at you before looking at him. She hated you so much.” WHY HER?!!! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON’T? SHE IS NOT EVEN THAT GOOD LOOKING!!!!”

“Bitch,” you started,” you look like you got punched in the face… you paused. “oh wait…” you laughed.

“What's so funny you homewrecker.” She started to scream because she was just so overwhelmed by you.

“Why don't you get out my house.” You said unbothered which pissed her off even more.

“This isn't your house!” she screamed.

“Oh, but it is I run this show here- ask the boys.”

“What a whore house?!”

“Is that all you got?! Just because I like sex doesn't mean I fuck everyone in the house. The only person I fuck is Joshua so suck on that one,” you said unbothered.

Joshua dodge Tyuzu as she tried to hit him again and tried to hold her still.

“Joshua get her out my house, so we can have hot dirty sex.” you said. Joshua shot you a dirty look.

You really weren’t helping and although Joshua wanted to be mad at you he couldn't. He knew he would sin, eventually. He knew you would get in his pants and he couldn't say anything more. He just had to wait it out and hope he didn't submit to you too soon. Faster than he intended.

“Fuck you both! Both of you can burn in hell!” she caught Joshua off guard and slapped him his head whipping yo the side. You laughed because she wouldn't dare come close to you again. But you had to admit you felt bad for Joshua ‘cause he got slapped again.  
Tyuzu went searching for her purse and shoes. “Where is my shit?!” she screamed at you.  
You laughed, and you shrugged your shoulders. She started to come at you again and this time Joshua stood in front of you. He closed his eyes and sighed while Tyuzu staired at him furiously. “where is her stuff so she can leave y/n”  
“out in the hallway.”  
Tyuzu ran out of the dorms. With the slam of the door.

Joshua got mad. Taking it out on you. “This is all your fault! Why did you have to go and start shit-” he said as he turned around to face you glaring down at you.

“Oh, I started it? yeah I started it! You called me a slut! yet once again and egged her on she and you and that bitch got what you deserved.”

 

He towers over you and you looked up at him. “What say something.” you pushed. Joshua just stood there his hand fisted. He wanted to hit anything but you. So, he hit the nearby wall over and over.

“You’re really a bad influence you’re doing something to me and-”

“It scares you.” You finished.

“You’re not the only one doing something to someone.”

You grabbed Joshua's hand and caressed it gently because he fucked his hand up by hitting the wall by being so angry at you.

Joshua's eyes darted from side to side taking your beautiful exterior in. There was just something about you that made him weak. Although you were dirty dark and umpure inside, you made him weak. He wanted to fall at your feet. 

“What am I doing?” he said huskily. His head inching towards yours.

“Your changing my views.”

“On what?” he breathed.

“On….. love. “you said looking down.

Joshua lost it and picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him. He carried you to the couch and he sat down you on his lap. He instantly got hard for you and you both forgot that you were mad at each other the past few weeks.

You moaned, and it was like music to Joshua's ears. He wanted to make you make that sound over and over so he grinned your hips with his to make you feel every part of him.

And he got to hear you again but this time his name slipped from your lips in a moan like sound and he groaned.

“What are you doing to me? he breathed.

You found his ear and whispered, “corruption.”


	7. incident 06| guilt

The death of someone couldn't literally always mean death, it could be an expression for one which could have an unbearable feeling of somewhat something well, unbearable.

This for an example this was unbearable. Joshua kissing you on this couch after his wanna be bitch left angry and not being able to go further was unbearable.

The way the room became hot as it was, hell on earth, you the queen of all things evil in her layer trying to ravish this fallen angel that fell right into her chambers was hell itself.

But what was even worse was he was still out of reach.

Although Joshua admitted to his becoming of sins he just couldn't- still couldn't let you in. He wouldn't go all the way with you. He was scared and maybe you couldn't understand that. Sex was natural to you. It was something to be done when you couldn't control yourself.

And right now you just couldn't control yourself.

But Joshua still could.

See what Joshua didn't understand was you were the predator and he was the prey. Simply speaking he wouldn't last long. You would be the death of him. Another metaphorical meaning to being the death of someone.

Moaning, kissing, loud kissing filled the room. You were exhausted you had been kissing what seemed like forever and you just craved more. You wanted more- something, anything. Just to get off rather he fucked you or not would be great. You were so horned out that you could explode.

You were bound to have a cardiac arrest of you didn't release what he had caused.

"Baby, I need you," you whined in his ear. He groaned at the sound of that his cock twitching at your comand. He was bound to give it up or you were just going to have to take it.

And he was just going to have to want it.

"I know baby, just wait." He pushed your eager hands away from his pants and he placed them on his shoulders as he continued to ravish and kiss your neck. Boy, this boy wanted to make you fall out. How were you supposed to wait when he touched you like this? What was he expecting of you. To close your legs and shut up? Or how about the wetness inside your pants oozing out like a volcano? One that wanted to erupt? That being all over his cock.

Mmm? No. Try again.

"I need something, anything," you begged.

"What do you need?" he breathed his hands finding your ass.

"You," you breathed.

"I can't," he whispered in your ear suductively. And it only made you want him more. What an innocent forbidden fruit he was waiting for you to corrupt.

Forbidden fruit was just the kind of fruit you liked to eat. Corruption happened to be your favorite thing to do, and innocence had to be one of your favorite things to love.

Aka all of the above, Joshua.

"What are you waiting for, sin with me," you begged like a fox .

In response he squeezed your ass so tightly to rub against his throbbing cock hard and he buried his face into your neck out of frustration, and indecisiveness.

There was just so much to do in so little time before the boys got home. And here you were on the couch in the common area begging to be found by them. Not that you wanted to. But it did add to the thrill.

"The boys will be back any minute," he tried to change the subject but you just didn't want to let him live- You couldn't let him live.

You quickly found yourself taking your shirt off in front of him leaving you in your bra. Joshua's eyes went straight to your mounds and he swallowed hard his Adam's apple boning harshly up and down settling down in the middle of his throat.

"Touch me," you demanded.

He slowly started to touch your breast threw the bra shakily but he knew you wanted more out of him. You wanted him to take it off you and see your exposed breast for the first time. But he wouldn't and it bothers you just like you were bothered between your legs.

Very.

"Joshua I can't take this please," you whined your hands finding his hips as you grinned on his cock.

Joshua slipped his hand down to your zipper and zipped them down. He helped you out your jeans and now you were semi naked in front of him. He's never seen you completely naked and the anticipation was real.

You found your rightful place right on top of him and he wrapped his arms tightly around you as you guys kissed agin you melting in your panties even more if possible.

It was Niagra falls down there. Joshua surprised you by slipping his fingers into you threw the side of your panties. You gasped and concentrated on his fingers going in in out of you while his other hand secured you around the waistline.

Friction started to build up as your breathing became ragged and you were practically dry jumping the boy to stimulate your clit ass well. With the combination of that and his fingering you were bound to explode.

You had no doubt that Joshua's hand was covered in your wetness and you liked that he was dirty. Dirty because of you, his hand contaminated by your juices. Sexual juices.

He pulled out and rubbed your pussy causing you to whine as you continued to hump him. Your mouth found his again as you became an animal. Preying, on him, week and innocent.

As soon as Joshua found your warm hole again and pumped a few times you came and he went faster kissing you as you moaned into his mouth. And when your body twitched after the volcano erupted you breathlessly sat there. Stared at him and said. "I'm addicted to everything containing you,"

He stared at you and looked down, " I'm addicted to the sinful hell your putting me through,"

You grabbed Joshua's hand and felt how wet you soaked it you grabbed your t shirt you had on and wiped it clean you however making a mess on his pants as you sat on him.

"But you like it," you continued the conversation.

The door began to jiggle in the foyer and you and Joshua panicked he threw you off of him- saving himself and you hurried and grabbed your cloths from the floor running with Joshua to your room and him running to his. On the way you pushed him in his back for leaving you to fend for your self. What kind of sight would it be for you to be there by yourself practically naked in your bra and underwear. What explanation would that be.

As you were in your room you started to laugh about the situation, you could Imagine him now, Joshua in his room panicking about it all.

You took your bra and underwear off and decided to get ready for bed. You found your self in the shower taking a scorching hot one at that, only she devils bathed in fire (lol me, I have my shower water hot as fuck that my skin turns red, anyone eles shower like they are a demon from hell?)

All you could think about was Joshua. It seemed like he had completely took over your life. And you had hoped that you had completely taken over his.

After your shower and getting dressed you took a nap and you were awoken to someone knocking on your door. As you were trapped inside your dream you tried your best to wake up and when you did you were stairing in the eyes of mingyu.

Great.

You were still mad at him. Or you wanted to pretend that you were, considering the fact that you pushed him away from Joshua. You didn't want to admit it but that's kinda what you had done.

"You still won't talk to me huh?" He said bitterly as you just sat there and stared at him. Your mind was racing and you had a whole bunch of thoughts running through your head already.

Before you could say anything he sat on the edge of your bed and you watched him as he fidgeted a little as he tried to spit out what he wanted to say. You couldn't exactly see him 100 percent correctly considering it was dark out side now and your nap had turned into hours instead of minutes.

The moonlight shined brightly in your room and you waited. Waited for a break in the silence to continue this. Whatever exactly this was to be.

"I I don't know what to say, and I don't want to say the wrong thing," he said. Your heart started to race but you continued to listen.

"I miss...you, I miss...us and how things used to be. It's killing me to not being able to hold or touch you because your mad at me. You've became so distant it had me thinking and feeling some type of way about it." He eyed you not knowing to to expect of you. Your reaction could be anywhere from good or bad.

Now you really didn't know what to say. You didn't want to say the wrong thing and give him the wrong idea. And think that you could be more than friends.

You paused and though of what to say but when you spoke you vomited out, "- I.. miss..you too," you forcibly said. You did but not in the same intimate way as before. He just didn't get you off anymore. Your main focus was Joshua.

His eyes lit up in the dark room and his smile seems to go ear to ear. And you felt a pang in the middle of your stomach. And when he crawled to you to grab you in his arms you knew that you had fucked up.

Tell him that you don't want to be intimate anymore-

Mingyu kissed you and the spark that was once there had disappeared. He was no longer the main focus that he had once been and now you had to find a way to tell him. But not today. But soon.

You let him kiss you and ravish your body but you couldn't help but want to pretend it was Joshua. And when things got heated all you could do was close your eyes and Joshua appeared in your mind.   
In no time mingyu had you on top of him as he dry jumped you and kissed you. You moaned loudly when his magic fingers found there way inside of you instantly making you cum because he was an experienced man.

And when he knew you were ready for him he slipped his cock inside you causing you to scream out and him holding your mouth to muffle the sounds as he entered and re-entered you.

You missed this, cock, sex, Joshua needed to give you this. You didn't want it from other people you only wanted it from him.

"Baby shhhh," mingyu tried to quiet you down but you hadn't had sex in weeks. "You missed me fucking you didn't you?" He kissed your neck hand on your mouth while the other one snaked around your waist.

Your eyes seemed roll in the back of your head as you got your fix. Mingyu could only grunt and look at you so beautiful as you road his cock and his hand covering half your pretty little face.

The bed shaked as he went faster, deeper, harder- and you couldn't keep your hands to your self grabbing mingyu face to yours he leg go of your mouth and muffled your sounds with his lips.

"Uhhhh...uhhhh," you cried out into his mouth.

And when you came you practically screamed. Mingyu smiling knowing he was excellent at getting you off. He knew every part of you and what you liked and what you didn't.

Mingyu didn't want to admit it but he was fallen for you. He just didn't want to be your friend. And he didn't know if he could ever tell you. But maybe one day he would try.

Mingyu came soon after and he grabbed your hips pounding you hard. He nestled in your neck and all the sounds in the room were of heavy breathing, the smell of sex, and sensitive genitalia.

You didn't want to move. You ever have an orgasm so good you just didn't want to move?

Mingyu sat against the headboard your head laying in his chest you in his arms as you were connected as one.

But the whole time you pretended it was Joshua.

You felt guilty.

I'm more ways than one.


	8. incident 07| battlefield

Unedited *

Guilt seemed to follow with you the whole way. It's been days and it's been sitting on your shoulders making everything seem grey. Every touch and every kiss in the back of your mind. Every little action- had you pretending it was Joshua.

But then.

Every time Joshua smiled at you secretly your heart beat fast. But not in a good way. And every time Mingyu intimately touched you secretly. You would hurry and see if Joshua saw since you were on his radar.

Sure, you guys weren't a thing but it seemed like you wanted it to be. You practically told the boy you loved him in so many ways. And now that you had gained his trust what was there to do now?

Was this considered cheating? Was there a tie to you both? There had to be right? No one said there was but you felt it and you felt guilty.

You could imagine him finding out what all that has happened and disappointments would cross his face. All with the same judgment he loved to carry and everything would go back to how it was. When he wouldn't give you the time of day and when he became cold and distant. You didn't want that. You wanted the warm and happy Joshua.

But soon he would hate you and Mingyu would too. Both of them unknown to one another.

"Are you okay?" Minghao scared you and you didn't realize you were stairing off into space into the sunseted horizon until now.

You were at the company having a meeting with the new girls in your possible group. But the meeting had ended about a hour ago and you stayed behind and tried to gather some thoughts. Everything was all just a blur and there was nothing but obstacles in your way.

It seemed like there was no way out of this without shit hitting the fan.

"Yeah I'm fine," you continued to stair out into the city, you were on top of the company building. You had always found yourself up there when times were getting hard or you were upset and scared that you wouldn't fit into the company because of your "I don't give a fuck attitude,"

But nowadays you weren't being bothered by being different.

You were bothered by fucking with Joshua.

"You don't sound fine," minghao simply said. You were surprised he was talking to you since the last time you guys had a deep conversation you had said Joshua was a game. And that revenge was to corrupt the pure boy. But Joshua wasn't a game anymore and you were scared because of that. You had gotten way off track. Derailed and crashed.

You didn't say anything and you continued to look out into the city. "Is it Joshua?" He said hesitant. Because everyone knew the sound of Joshua's name used to bring you into utter turmoil but now you could only feel guilt. 

"Yes,"

"What do you mean no- oh," he wasn't expecting you to say yes. "What about him? What happend now that I didn't know about. You know Joshua won't talk to me about you anymore and I didn't know if I should be scared or not,"

Your heart dropped into the out of your ads at the statement.

"No there is no reason to be scared," you said. You sighed and finally looking up at him. "I just feel guilty." You said wanting to tell him all but not sure if you should.

"Why," he eyed you- questioning.

"Because?" He pushed.

"I can't tell you," you said not knowing if you should tell him about you and Joshua's new found glory or that you were fucking Mingyu- still.

"I won't judge you," he placed a hand on your shoulder. You sighed silently. About to take a big shit on him.

"Im fucking Mingyu," you squeezed out.

You heard a surprise ass gasp and a loosing grip on your shoulder. Minghao's face was in pure utter shock. It was almost funny. Almost. But you felt too vulnerable to laugh. When normally you wouldn't give too shits about a reaction like that.

Minghao cleared his throat. "What's that got to do with Joshua though?" he said "not" judging you. But clearly he was judging you. He probley wouldn't have never thought that Mingyu and you would fuck. Or anyone in the house for that matter it was forbidden. It was in your contract with the company as well you could get kicked out.

"It has everything to do with Joshua...cos I'm falling for him. And I think he is falling for me too. We've been doing things" you quietly said

"What kind of things?"

"Things to drag him to hell with me, he's falling from heave-"

It dawned on him" Omg like sexual things your getting him to do sexual things-" he gasped again shocked his eyes practically bugging as his head. Everyone knew Joshua was so set in stone. He would never-

"Yes but now me and Mingyu are fucking again and now things just got compl-

"how long has this been going on with mingyu?" He said cutting you off. Not even caring about the complicated situation.

you looked at him and looked back towards the city. "almost ever since I've lived here. we both can't commit so we use eachother. but now i feel like its a problem." You sighed. " it's never been a problem till now- till Joshua."

"wait the whole time-" he said using his fingers and a head movement.

"yes Minghao," you said getting annoying. Shaking your head with a roll of the eyes, " see get this- the reason why me and Joshua got into it was because of Mingyu he preached to me about fucking him and started calling me a slut. It was judgement day every time he would lay his eyes on me."

Minghao gasped again, " omg it all makes sense now. Why you wanted revenge- why he was so mad at you," it was all piecing together because minghao never could quite understand you and Joshua but now that the big piece of the puzzle was there it all hit him at once. He just couldn't believe it. 

"But that's besides the point- the point is I don't want to mess around anymore Joshua makes me want to commit. And since Mingyu and I started fucking again all of that got messed up. Joshua would never forgive me if he knew and he'd blame me even more for corrupting him for nothing."

Minghao didn't know what to say all this information was disintegrating his brain. He was wondering how he could miss this he always knew everything yet they had hidden these adventures from him.

"And we never said we were a thing but I feel like we have this unspoken commitment floating above us. Now, I'm practically sucking the innocence out of him a person wouldn't let that happen for nothing especially a person so uptight like Joshua."

You stopped talking and realized Minghao was stunned. Although this was a no judgement zone you couldn't help but feel completely naked in front of him. All of the problems you had bottled up inside all out in the open floating around you two like you were in isolatation.

Minghao swollowed it all down and breathed out, " okay well how's this? How about you just stop, " you knitted your eyebrows together. " just stop fucking with Mingyu and tell him that it over. Friends with benefits are never meant to last anyways. Eventually someone will catch feelings. Mind as well nip it I the bud, before it's too late- if it isn't already." Minghao shook his head and look down and kicked his foot slightly on the pavement.

You laughed, "no we're strictly friends with benefits, we promised each other to never venture out of that bubble. Strictly sex, fun, nothing more but a good time."

Minghao inched his head. " well hopefully- than it should be easy what are you afraid of?"

"Joshua ever finding out I fucked his friend after trying to corrupt him," you looked out into the city.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to know."

"Unless Mingyu slips up and says somthing," you shut your eyes tightly and sighed. " well of course there's always the part we're if it got out it could change not only Joshua's perspective but everyone around me as well. Or what if Mingyu becomes cocky because he had me first? - it's a lot to think about no matter how I look at it it's complicated. What if they get into it because of me?"

"Seems like a really sticky situation," minghao commented. " it could go bad or good depending what fate brings."

You sighed in response.

"Well I'll cover you the best I can but eventually he'll find out on his own or from someone eles. Both bad-but what can you do?"

"I know," you sadly said. " I just don't want him hurt. That's something I would have never said to him a few weeks ago, a few weeks ago I wanted to use him and throw him away. It's funny how life does what it does."

"Life is beautiful though remember that no matter the obstacles," minghao said.

Minghao put his arm around your shoulder and pulled you to his chest. You buried your head in there. He smelled good. He always did. He always put up with you and your bullshit and tried to help you out always. He was like a brother to you- the one that you never had.

Minghao sighed.

"What's wrong?" You asked. Looking up at him. He looked down at you and smiled. "Just tryna figure out how I'm going to act like a normal person who doesn't normally find out his noona is fucking his friends."

You busted out laughing- " hey I haven't fucked Joshua yet."

He laughed even more, "like that sounds any better."

"Hey Im just saying,"

"Whatever let's go home it's getting late."

"Okay let's go,"

-

Being in the same room with Joshua and Mingyu alone made you want to throw up. How you three ended up like this in the first place- you had exactly no clue. 

You couldn't help but watch tv in silance as you bounced your right leg rapidly up and down impatiently as you wanted to run from the situation.

You didn't want to speak because speaking could get you into trouble if the wrong things were said. Things could hit the fan. You weren't used to messing with two guys at once like that with out the other one knowing. It was like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode in front of you. Plus they lived in the same vicinity and that didn't help either.

It was just a fuck fest.

It was currently 3am and you couldn't sleep all the shit that had happened was all clouding your mind in over compacity. There was no room left to think let alone sleep. So you wondered to the living room. You sat and watched tv for a while scowling through you phone on social media for a while then one of your problems walked it. 

It was Joshua looking fine as hell even though sleep was evident in his eyes . When he realized it was you in the dark he smiled and found his place next to you. He kissed the side of your face and cuddle up with you under the blanket you had dragged from your room. You held hands underneath the blanket just Incase someone had gotten up and went into the living room.

You had kissed his neck and made him whimper but didn't go any further as you almost gave him a hicky but successfully gave him a hard on. You laid your leg on it rubbing it his breathing becoming heavy you dared to kiss him as you rubbed your leg on his bulge. The moans from his throat sent you into a frenzy. You needing to fuck him right there in the couch with every one there. But you settled down and you both tried to watch tv .

And a few minutes later- bam happiness collapsed and your 2nd problem walked in. He gave you and Joshua a look but then he shook it off. He sat on the other side of you.

"I see your both getting along now?" Mingyu questioned. He didn't seem mad he seemed surprised. Because you both had been at each other throats for a while now.

"Yeah it was stupid." Joshua said but it was cold. You could feel the tension he had against Mingyu now. And that wasn't good.

You helped Mingyu get under the covers as well to try and make it seem there wasn't anything special going on with you and Joshua and you felt bad that you had to pretend. Joshua eyed you and when you caught him he turned his attention back to the tv.

Ah fuck what were you going to do? this was so fucking awkward. There was so much tension in the room.

You felt suffocated. You started to sweat. Concentrating on the tv seem a million times harder. It was getting to you and at any minute- 

Before anything eles could happen you hopped from out of the covers and went straight to your room not even looking back.

You left because you felt like shit.

And shit could hit the fan.

And you wasn't ready.

This was dangerous.

This was a battlefield.

Love was a battlefield.


	9. Incident 08| zoo trip

You were on edge. Everything was constantly spinning and you tried to avoid being in the same room alone with those two again. You weren't ready to Face it yet. 

You tried to avoid anything sexual with Mingyu because you just weren't in the mood. You had so much on your mind- your sex drive went down. 

Joshua had noticed this and he was confused. You would usually be all over him any chance you got but you were so stressed you were actually thinking with your mind instead of your vagina. 

"Minghao I can't do it," the company was on a trip before a pledis concert and you were whisper yelling for minghao to come here.

He was hanging around the dance unit and you were by yourself and needed him. 

He sighed when he seen you about to past out in the hot sun. Your eyes practically bugging out your head upon seeing Mingyu and Joshua to close to you. You bugged them out more gesturing for minghao to hurry up before Mingyu brought his big ass over there- causing minghao to laugh at your hysterical antics.

"Mwo?”He played around with you and you about blew up. He laughed some more and he flinched when you tried to hit him. 

“What is it darling that you need to come summon me from my other friends?”

You tilted your head to the side in a reallly like gesture, “I need you because I'm alone and I'm scared that Mingyu might come over and start shit when Joshua is like right there.”

They really were though, to close for comfort you knew as long as minghao was there you wouldn't be so on edge because they wouldn't try anything.

“Y/n, tell him already tell Mingyu what I told you-”

“Shhhhhh,” you said looking around everyone was still walking looking at the various animal around you in the zoo. Joshua was taking pictures and Mingyu was laughing with wonwoo. 

Typical

He laughed again and this time you actually hit him.

“Hey! Ow- hey,” rubes his arm.

“Stop joking! it's not funny last night was a disaster,” You huffed. 

“What do you mean what happened?”

“Joshua and Mingyu happened.” 

He rolled his hands, “okayyyyy, he wanted you to elaborate.

“Joshua and me where enjoying the peace and quiet- kissing and….. such... you trailed off, “ and then Mingyu popped his big ass in there and sat on the other side of me. Me and Joshua had covers and he got under there with us.”

Minghao busted out laughing. “I'm so dead,” he cracked up, “What are the odds?-”you just started beating the shit out of him for being a smart ass. After like the forth hit and you tryna jump to his size – “okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry it's just so funny!”

“It's not!” you huffed looking up at him wanting to hit him again he held his hands out at you scared you were going to hit him again.

“Okay, okay,”he tried to hold it in. “It's going to be real hard trying to avoid the both of them it's going to happen unless you do what I told-” 

“shut up!” you hit him in the stomach and caught up with the rest of the group. 

Minghao stayed by your side the whole time he tried to make it seem like he was taking up all your time so the two boys infatuated with you would keep at bay. 

Anytime one of them looked like they were going to come up to you minghao grabbed you away. He was such a good friend. Even if he shouldn’t be helping you at all. 

What friend would help his other friend with their complicated love life. Who would allow his friend to spill the beans when they were ready. 

No many most boys would side with the male and call the girl a slut. But minghao didn’t judge you he knew people made mistakes and that they would learn from them. Just like you would learn from this. And that’s all minghao cared about. 

He just wanted everyone not to hurt so much. And be happy. That’s what he was here for everyone’s happiness. 

You really was grateful for him had he not judged you and gave you advice you wouldn’t know what you would have done.  
even at times when you didn't even want to take it he still tried to help you as best as he could. 

You didn’t deserve him, he was too good for you. 

“I’ve noticed something,” minghao brought you out of your trance. 

“What?” you said as you passed the binoculars To him. You were looking out into the lions den trying to search for one but they were all hiding. 

“Joshua keeps his distance from Mingyu,” you thought about it and you thought about that night Mingyu ruined your Rendezvous With Joshua. “ your right, he’s been indifferent for sometime I think,” 

“Hella indifferent, ever since you force-claimed him, he’s began being territorial,”

“What- look to your right he quietly said. His eyes are boring into my head,” 

You looked and there he was. Joshua Hong throwing daggers at minghao. You quickly looked away and tried not to laugh. 

Minghao passed back the binoculars and you tried to look for it again. 

“I guess you pussy whipped him, you know- just with out the pussy part.”

You busted out laughing and some of the other members looked. Both you and minghao cracked up.

“Oh hey there it is,” minghao started to get excited as one of the lions finally came into view. 

-

Let’s go on the boat ride minghao grabbed you and you separated from the group. Which by the way you weren’t supposed to. But how would they know with all the members floating around all the other groups under the company like pristin and nu’est. 

You hurry and got in and you guys laughed and talked and then your phone beeped. 

Where are you? 

It was from Joshua. 

I’m with minghao

You know your not supposed to separate from the group you can get lost. And minghao should have known better. He’s better than that. 

Now Joshua was scolding minghao into nothing, he was clearly annoyed by the fact that you had been with minghao all day and not him. 

We’ll be back soon

He never texted you back and your stomach hurt from it. It just kept bothering you for some reason and you didn’t understand why.   
Maybe you were reading too far into things but it just felt like things were slowly changing and you didn’t like none of that.

Now you had to take someone’s else’s feelings into consideration when you did things. You guys were dating but it almost felt like it. It didn’t feel like you and Mingyus relationship but rather the very opposite. 

 

He was changing you into something you need thought you could be. He was making you do things you never done. Or think in way more than one. You actually cared. And you didn’t know how to put right tell him. 

It was crazy what someone could do to you. Joshua was fucking you up now. And now you weren’t just fucking with him anymore. It was becoming more deeper than that. 

Almost lov-   
-  
“Why do I feel like your avoiding me” You were about to eat on your sandwich which was really good by the way but you had to stop in mid air because Joshua was standing there in front of you and minghao at the lunch table. 

 

Minghao felt out of place and he looked down not knowing what to do not wanting to be in the middle of it. It was so not his place to hear this but he was frozen in place unaware what to do so sat his lunch down on the table and proceed. To unwrap it tried to pretend he was occupied by setting his lunch out on the table. 

You, however, was lost for words and didn’t know what to say to that. How dare he catch you outside like this. Especially out in the open. And in front of minghao  
Tsk- he had the nerve. What this couldn’t wait until after the trip. 

 

You looked around for mingyu to see if he was observing but he was to fixated on the rap line cracking jokes. Joshua's eyes tried to follow yours and you quickly turned away. Feeling caught. 

 

“I'm not avoiding you,”you said looking down. Joshua could feel an unpleasant kind of feeling as he caught you looking for Mingyu. Mingyu made him feel insecure. And he didn't want to acknowledge this or admit it. 

“Why haven't you talked to me since that night?”

Minghao coughed and focused on chewing what he almost choked on. 

Oh yeah that night. How could you forget? It was suffocating just thinking about it. It's been exactly a week since then and you tried to avoid both boys as much as possible. You wanted little contact once so ever. 

Minghao tried to mind his business as he was in the middle of it. Joshua assumed he didn't know anything so he wasn't saying too much in front of him. He couldn’t come out right and say what “it” was-you both we’re talking about without risking his image in front of his Hyung. 

Minghao continued to eat not trying to pay attention. 

“I have no clue what your talking about schedules have been hectic for the tour and you know that.”

Joshua sighed, “your right sorry.”

Minghaos eyes widened Joshua was sorry?

Since when did Joshua say sorry? 

You didn't say anything because you were annoyed. annoyed About the whole situation- annoyed minghao was in the middle of it, fucking annoyed, Mingyu a few tables behind, and annoyed about The whole fucking zoo trip which was hot by the way you weren't having fun it was just pain in the ass and suffering. Being around two boys who could possibly make shit hit the fan. Minghao was the only one who could make it slightly better. 

And you hoped that this shit wouldn't hit the fan, not here, not now- no not on this tour. 

Anything but now. 

Joshua looked like he wanted to say something else but refrained from doing so. he finally looked at minghao who was shocked easily by Joshua's words his eyes wide and his mouth open and when he finally came back down he quickly went back to eating Joshua continued to stair and then looked at you and tried to say something but didn't and walked away to sit with vernon and dk 

You smacked the back of minghaos head and he choked on his food again but this time from you startling him.

“Boy what the fuck you almost gave your self away. You don't know anything remember.”

Minghao quickly took a drink of water and tried to breath. “For One fuck you for almost killing me and for two I know I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I've never heard Joshua apologize yeah he may seem pure innocent and all that jazz but sorry is never constant in. His vocabulary. Since he is/ was pure and innocent he had nothing to be sorry about. I'm just- just shocked. This story keeps getting deeper and better.”

You squinted your eyes at him threatening to hit him for thinking it was such a fairytale. He flinched and threw his arms up to protect himself from you. “Sorry to burst your bubble this is a nightmare not a fairy tale.”

“Joshua keeps looking Over here,” Joshua briefly looked and then looked the opposite way. 

“He knows somethings up,” You said trying to do the same. 

“Hope he doesn't figure it out,” minghao said, “or only god knows what’s going to go down.”

“I know right.” You said not wanting to think about it. 

You sighed

“Not only you but me too, I'd be dead meat if he finds out I know something and didn't tell him. He go to hell for me just so he could kill me with his bare hands and then kill himself to continue to beat me in hell-”

“Wow man, deep shit, deep shit.” You said.

Minghao gave you a look, “ I'm serious me and Joshua are close he's like my brother I'm choosing a hoe over a bro.”

This time you hit him. 

“What bros before hoes remember?” he looked at your face you giving him the most evil face ever – “what too soon?” (Because Joshua called you that in the beginning) you hit him again. Minghao was so tired of you beating him up. Lol

“Whatever let's just hurry up and eat and get this fucking day over I'm so over it.” You said finally taking a bit of your sandwich.

-  
The day finished with a cool breeze. Everyone was tired and rehearsals were tomorrow. No one was looking forward to that shit. But hey what can you do? 

Joshua hadn’t spoke to you for the rest of the day and low key gave you this look. It wasn’t good- but it wasn’t bad. It was more like he was trying to figure you out. 

You didn’t want to be decoded. He wouldn’t like what he stumbled upon. 

Still you clingled to minghao every chance you got. everyone went back to the hotel and decided to relax. You went back to minghaos room and decided to chill and watch tv. 

“You sure you wanna stay here? I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea,” he said has you both sat on the couch eating popcorn and watching tv.

By anyone he meant Joshua 

You rolled your eyes, “don’t be like that we’re friends everyone knows we’re friends.” You put an emphasis on everyone cause the big elephant in the room wasn’t to be mention right now. 

“I just don’t want to add to this fiasco,” minghao laughed, “I could only imagine if I was dragged into it as well. I’m only here to help not make it worse.” 

You just stared at him, “ oh shut up, your being ridiculous.”

Although he was joking minghao was concerned. 

As time passed it got later and you eventually fell asleep on minghao. He continued to watch tv unaware that you were asleep. You turned over and faced him your eyes shut and your breathing light. Forgetting about the movie He watched you sleep and you looked so beautiful. But he could never tell you. He smiled at your relaxed face. Eventually he fell asleep too with his head leaning against the headboard 

-  
You drifted awake. What was even going on? Oh yeah you, minghao the movie. It was all coming back to you now. You looked over seeing minghao passed out sitting upright his head against the headboard. He was snoring slightly and you laughed a little. 

You grabbed the remote and turned the tv off taking the popcorn of the bed and putting it on the bed side table. 

You lightly grabbed minghao and pulled him further down the bed so he could lay properly on a pillow so he wouldn’t be stiff Tomorrow when rehearsals started.

You covers him up and he woke up. Sleep evident in his eyes. “Stay,” he whispered. 

You smiled, “ I can’t- I don’t want get caught when manager oppa comes and wakes you up. I’ll be in hot shit.”

He thought about it. He didn’t know why he word vomited it out and now he felt embarrassed. Minghao why would you say that? What’s wrong with you lately? 

“Okay I’ll see you tomarrow,” minghao stated.

“It’s already tomorrow it’s 3 am,”you said. 

“Oh shit well hurry up and get some rest we all have a big day ahead of us.” He said his brother like nature coming out. 

“I will,” you said.

You exited the room and quickly ran down the hallways trying not to get caught by anyone. Finally you were at your door and you grabbed the card key out the back of your pocket but before you could push it all the way in

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up when you realized someone was behind you. So when you froze in your tracks and someone grabbed you from behind you were winded. 

“It's okay it just me.”

Mingyu.

Great.

You tried to wiggle out his arms, he was always so touchy when it came to you, “ Oh hi,” you said whispering. Gotcha-

“what are you doing up?” you said nervously laughing looking around for eavesdroppers and observers. People who didn’t belong in this situation. How was you supposed to explain why Mingyu was all wrapped around you so- ugh. 

“I couldn't sleep ‘cause I couldn't stop thinking about you. I haven't got to touch you in days and we barley talk anymore is something up?” Great now he know somethings up- Joshua knows something is up it’s all a down spiraling Fiasco, “Are you seeing someone now? if you are its fine you can tell me.” 

His words didn’t match his tone. They had a hint of hurt behind them and minghao was going to rub it in your face. You could tell right then and there that this was beyond your control now. It was clear that- not one but two boys likes you. One waiting to be corrupted another who was corruption. 

You internally panicked at the new information you had just received. Thanks brain for taking so long to notice. 

He kissed your neck.

You nervous laughed again and you wanted to flee. And standing out in the empty hallway all the members and staff sound asleep on one floor was weighing in on you. 

You had two options; one: invite him in and risk being fucked. Two: telling him you were tired and wanted to sleep and risk being fucked.

You wanted nothing to do with either. but there was no way out of it. he would get what he wanted.he always did. Unless you told him. But how could you?

Mingyu simply wasn't simple. 

 

You didn't say anything and tried to think of a way to get out of everything. But for one you really need to get out of the public eye. 

So you unwilling did the unthinkable trying to solve one problem at a time. You pushed the key all the way in and pulled him into your room trapping your self and setting your self up for failure. 

He hungrily grabbed you not hesitating to claim your lips. He was thirsty and he was deprived by you. 

he picked you up and brought you across the luxurious room. You let him lead you not into it at first but then something awoke in you. Your love for sex and lust and you forgot it was him eventually anyways. 

All your troubles seemed to disappear as you concentrated on the sin before you. Mingyu fucked the shit out of you and you let him. You failed yet once again and you dug your self deep than once before. 

Minghao was right you needed to tell him. Or else. Or else this was only going to get more ugly.

And more people than one was going to get hurt. 

#Confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND LIKE :)


End file.
